


My Shot

by saysomethingspiderman



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomethingspiderman/pseuds/saysomethingspiderman
Summary: Tom surprises you during your West End debut.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 18





	My Shot

After years of blood, sweat and tears, the day had finally come: your West End debut. There had been countless auditions and smaller roles since leaving theatre school, but being in the West End had always been your dream, and to be taking an ensemble role in Hamilton was the cherry on top. Throughout the whole audition process you were convinced it had gone horrible, that it had been such a huge waste of time, but Tom constantly told you that there was nothing to worry about and having seen your dancing, he was confident you’d get the part. Clearly, he had been right.

Throughout your tough training, Tom had been there whenever he could to massage your legs when you got home and go through the songs so you didn’t mess any of the words up. And now here you sat in your dressing room with a few of the other girls, getting ready and chatting excitedly about the show. That’s when a knock was heard and the door opened. One of the runners walked in with a huge bouquet of flowers. Tulips, your favourite.

“These are for you,” he said with a soft chuckle, peeking around the flowers.

With a squeal of a thank you, you took the flowers and set them down on your desk to eagerly read the little card attached.

_Sorry I can’t make it. I know you’ll be the best part of the show, my little star. I love you. - T x_

It was short and simple and the sweetest. You re-read the words over and over, unable to get rid of the huge grin that lit up your entire face. When you’d found out he couldn’t attend your first night, you were understandably upset but just like anyone else, he had work commitments too. Before you had time to text Tom about the flowers, a message from the speakers told all the cast to get into positions as the show was starting in five minutes. This was it, this was the start of your career.

“Do you think she got the flowers?” came Tom’s question as he shuffled through the row to find his seat in the centre. He muttered apologies to the people he moved past who had to stand or pull their legs back to let him and the rest of his family through.

“Well they’ll have hardly disappeared,” Harry replied with a slight roll of his eyes from behind. “She’s probably showing them off right now.”

The group found their seats and got settled. Tom took off the hat he’d worn to try and disguise himself, though it hadn’t been as successful as he’d hoped; a few fans in the foyer had insisted on having photos with him, and he prayed they weren’t uploaded onto social media to spoil your surprise. As bad as Tom was at keeping secrets, he’d surprisingly managed not to mention his interview got cancelled months ago. A part of being able to keep it from you was that he knew how much pressure you’d put on yourself if you knew he was there with his parents and brothers; it was something you’d rather not know, if someone you knew was coming to see a show you were in. Tom completely understood from his own theatre days.

The lights dimmed and he sat up a little straighter in his seat, his stomach twisting with nerves and excitement for you. He remembered when you’d found out you got the part, how you cried with pure relief, and now all he wanted was for the show to run smoothly for you, just so you could have your moment.

From the second you stepped foot on to the stage, Tom couldn’t look away. Each move you made, the way your body twisted and turned and floated through the air, all the emotions you portrayed on your beautiful features and the passion in your eyes added to the spectacular performance. You were just brilliant. He mouthed along to your parts of the songs, knowing them off by heart from going through them with you every day for the last couple of months. After each number, he made sure he was the loudest to cheer and clap, and when the show came to an end, Tom shot up from his seat to start the standing ovation while each cast member took their bow. You were in the second group to bow; his hands hurt with how hard he was clapping and then he took to whistling for you.

“That’s my girl!” he couldn’t help but shout, but his voice was drowned out by the rest of the audience showing their appreciation.

The curtain fell and the lights came on. Tom told his parents he’d meet them all outside and then hurried through the crowd so he could sneak backstage, lucky to have a member of the crew let him through without any trouble. When he found your dressing room, he stood in the doorway for a moment, watching you have a few post-show moments to yourself.

Feeling someone stood behind you, you looked up in the mirror and saw Tom in the doorway, grinning like the big idiot he was. It took a second to actually get through that he was there and had seen the show. With a squeal, you jumped up from your chair and ran over to him, throwing yourself at him for a hug.

“I thought you were working,” you said, laughing. Butterflies flew around in your stomach at the sight of him. How long had he kept this secret? Him being here made you love him even more.

“You think I’d really miss your first night? You were wonderful, baby,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to your head, letting his lips linger just a little longer. He pulled back slightly so he could see your flushed face and brushed a piece of hair from your eyes. With a warm smile, he leaned down and captured your lips in a kiss that sent a shiver down your spine. “I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
